Still his girl
by limnamae
Summary: In forever Angel comes to town. To comfort and love


Title:

Title:

Author: Limnamae

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. The characters belong to Joss Whedon

Timeline: Begins in the episode Forever.

Spoilers: Everything up to Forever

Synopsis: Angel comes to town to help Buffy through the pain of losing her mother.

Distribution: Just let me know

Feedback: Love it. Need it. Give it.

Notes: So, this is my second fanfic so I can't promise that it will be good. Also english isn't my native tong so there my be some mistakes.

When I first saw her she was standing all alone at the graveyard. I wondered why someone wasn´t with her. She shouldn´t be alone in a time like this, but I guess that is why Giles gave me a call. He said she was unstable and unfocussed. He told me her mother died and about Dawn and Glory. My poor baby. She shouldn´t go though this alone, so I promised Giles I would come. Like he would have been able to keep me away from her in a time like this. She is my girl. Even after all this time, she is still my girl.

I sensed him before I saw him. Didn´t know he was gonna come. Wonder who called him. Willow? Or maybe even Giles. I really don´t care I´m just glad someone did. Glad he didn´t come before everyone left. Then I don´t have to pretend to be okay. I can be weak now. I have to stay strong and it isn´t so easy when he comes and give me The Look. Looking at me with those soulful eyes. When he is here I don´t have to worry cause I know he is gonna catch me if I fall. I´m his girl. Even after all this time. Even after Riley. I´m still his girl.

Does she know I´m here? Normally she can sense me like I can sense her, but maybe she is to taken away with grief that she cant focus and feel me. It is a funny connection we have. It came after our first night together. When I became Angel again. I sensed her before I saw her. So beautiful but so hurt and at the time I didn´t know that I was the one to cause her all this pain.

She is so in pain now too. I can feel it. It makes just want to storm forward and take her in my arm and kiss the pain away but I know I cant. Right now I have to stay focused. On her pain. Cause she is my girl and I would do anything for her. Even is she dosn´t know it. She is still my girl.

"I´m sorry. I couldn´t come sooner" I just took his hand. Needed to know he was really there and not just my imaginations. Took him over by the tree near by. So close I could still see my mommy´s grave. And then we just sat there for a while. He just held me. I think I needed that.

"The funeral was.. It was brutal." I start. "But it is tomorrow I´m worried about."

"What is tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow the stuff of everyday life begins"

"Time is not the issue. I can stick wood in vampires, but mum was the strong one in real life. She always knew how to make things better. Just what to say."

"And everybody expect me to know how to do it because I´m so strong."

"I know you don´t feel like it right now but you are strong Buffy."

"I don´t know," I say. "Buffy," he starts. "I´d be okay if it was just me I had to worry about but Dawn."

"You will find your way. Not all at first. "

"It´s gonna be light soon."

"I can stay in town as long as you need me too."

"How´s forever? Does forever work for you?"

Angel looks down. "That a bad idea," I say. "I´m seriously needy right now." "Let me handle the neediness. I can handle it."

I smile. My Angel. Then we lean into each other and kiss. The kiss is sweet and just like they use to be. When he was still mine and I was his. His girl. After all this. All this confession. I´m still his girl.

After the kiss I look down. I thought I could handle it but I still want her to much. "I´m sorry I say" She looks at me. "No Angel. I´m so grateful that you came. I didn´t think I was gonna make it though the night.

I look up. "I can stay a little longer," I say and she gratefully press herself against me. "Good" she says. "Good" And then I just hold her. I would hold her forever. She is still my girl. Always my girl.

I look at Angel and then I ask him one final question as he get up to leave.

"Angel?" "Hmm," he turns around. "Am I still your girl?" He turns all around and smiled.

"Yes Buffy" I say. "You´re still my girl."

"Always," I say. "Always" and I watch him disappear into the dawning morning

-The end-


End file.
